Obsession
by Okamimaru
Summary: She was his obsession, his only reason to live. Her name is Hinata and she was soon to belong to Sasuke. Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He couldn't help it. The way she laughed, sneezed, the way her indigo hair ruffled in the wind. Her blush, stuttering, her innocence it all facinated him. How could one person be so pure? So innocent? It just wasn't her mind that was untainted, it was her soul, not to metion her body. Oh especially her body. He loved the way her baggy clotheing covered her lucious fiqure. He'd often imagine she was hiding her fiqure for him, so that only he saw her true beauty. He wanted her, craved her, wanted to feel her soft ivory skin rubbing against his. To breath in her mouthwatering scent, run his hands through her silky hair. Her pinkish lips against his, being inside of her, being able to taste her. Her calling his name in pure passion. To feel and fondle every single inch of her body, so that she would be his and only his. No other man would be allowed to touch her! And finally, having her milky orbs gaze up at him, full of love and adoration.

Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she is Sasuke Uchiha's obsession. And tonight he would have her, no matter what.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Okamimaru: I know its really short but I'm not sure if I should continue it. So review or PM (Private Message) me if you want this story to continue. I got the idea for this story while listening to a song called Haunted. Its pretty Evenescence sings it.


	2. Chapter 1

He stands outside her bedroom window, on the balcony watching her sleep. Watching her graceful body sleeping calmed him, somewhat relaxing his usual tense body. Silently and quickly, he pushes her window open. Sasuke silently walks over to the bed, towering over her sleeping he watches her chest rise and fall as she breaths. Her indigo hair draped across her delicate face. Her jacket laid on a chair next to her desk. Sasuke knew all about her baggy clothing, well anyone who knew Hinata did. But he was also one of the few to actually know that underneath all that bagginess, Hinata had a body that could put any top model to shame. He often liked to think that she hid her beauty so that no one else could see it, just so he was the only one! Thinking of another man's filthy hands touching her, tainting her activated his sharingun. He begins to stroke her cheek, singing a soft lullaby to her:

It moves throughout my body

Traveling up and down my spine

I can hardly breathe

My heart's about to burst

The sight of your face, calms me

Fills that emptiness

But as soon as your presence is gone

Along with your scent

The emptiness in my stomach returns

Becoming so unbearable it consumes me

Valuing every second of the day, just to:

Hear your sweet voice

See your smile

Talk to you

Somewhat feel your warmth

Without you I'm like an empty shell

No emotions

Just thoughts of you, running through my head

The only person with a key to my heart

On the days I can't see you

It's like I'm unable to go on

Every breath, every step

So unbearable, so painful

Till I see your wonderful face once again

Even though you've already got someone to cherish

I'm okay with that

I'll always truly love you

No matter how far away you are

Even if I'll never see you again, next year, when I leave

Just as long as you're happy

That's my only wish

As long as you're happy, my heart shall never break

Your happiness is the only thing that matters

Nothing else, can compete with that in meaning

Even if that person you cherish will and could never be me

Just know I'll always be here:

When you need a shoulder to cry on

Someone to hug

Or just someone to sit and listen

I'm always here

Remember one more important thing

You'll always be beautiful to me

No matter what

Sasuke finishes, whispering the last part. The song told the truth. They could never be together! As much as it hurt to admit it, it was true! First off he was an S rank criminal; second off how could Hinata ever be happy with someone like him, when she loved Naruto! Sasuke would have killed the dumb blond along time ago if it weren't for the fact; he knew it would break her heart. Looking down at Hinata he admires her beauty. Suddenly she stirs in her sleep, and his onyx eyes are met with ivory orbs.

Okamimaru:

Review if you want me to write more! Please! BTW: The lullaby isn't a real song; it's just a poem I wrote.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I know for a fact that he's watching my every move. The guy from my dream...it has to be him. But how can that be? It was just a dream! I just dreamt he was standing over me singing!

His cool black eyes are burning holes through my body, as i quicken my pace home and I can hear his slow and steady breathing. It was just a dream, its all in my head! I began to chant to myself softly. He isn't real; my pounding heart and his soft footsteps behind me saything otherwise. Closer and closer his footsteps move. Why? Why has he been watching me for the past few days? Why are my nightmares coming alive? It can't be real...its all in my head!

It has to be...

_**Okamimaru~ **_Geez...its been forever since I've updated this story. I hope yall enjoy the new chapter. Please review for chapter 4!


End file.
